Windshield wiper installations for motor vehicles are known in which a motor which rotates in one direction drives a pendulum gear. Windshield wiper installations are also known wherein a reversible motor is used which is controlled via a reversing switch. The reversing switches are generally changed over by a motor-driven switching cam. The wipers, directly driven by this pendulum-type motor move between two reversing positions of which one is the parking position.
Wiper installations are known in which, during normal wiper operation, the wipers move between two reversing positions, and in which the wipers may be displaced into a depress parking position in which they are no longer in front of the windshield. In known wiper installations of this kind utilizing a non-reversing motor the effective crank radius of the crank gear is varied for entering the wipers into the so-called concealed parking position. The construction of such wiper installations is very complicated and susceptible to trouble.
A wiper arrangement is known in which the angle of the pendulum-type motor can be varied. In this arrangement, however, only an adaptation of the wiping angle to a given size of the windscreen has been considered. No provision is made for varying the angle of rotation in dependence on the switching position of the operating switch.
The invention is directed to the problem of creating a wiper installation, the wiper blade of which can be moved to a concealed parking position, without complicated catches and cranks.